Titanic (1997)
Titanic (1997) Director: James Cameron Summary A seventeen-year-old aristocrat, expecting to be married to a rich claimant by her mother, falls in love with a kind but poor artist aboard the luxurious, ill-fated R.M.S. Titanic. Trivia #The first film to be released on video (DVD/VHS) while it was still being shown in theaters. #Was #1 at the U.S. box office for a record fifteen consecutive weeks, from 19 December 1997 to 2 April 1998. #For the safety of the stuntmen, most of the props were made of foam rubber. #James Cameron went on the dives to the real Titanic himself, and found it an overwhelming emotional experience to actually see it. He ended up spending more time with the ship than its living passengers did. #Paramount had to send out replacement reels to theaters who had literally worn out their copies. #Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet committed to the film even before the script was written, on the basis only of a 165-page outline James Cameron had written. #The elderly couple seen hugging on the bed while water floods their room were the owners of Macy's department store in New York, Ida and Isidor Straus, both of whom died on the Titanic. Ida was offered a seat on a lifeboat but refused so that she could stay with her husband, saying, "As we have lived together, so we shall die together." There was a scene filmed that depicted this moment but was cut from the final version. In this film it is Rose who states "where you go, I go" but it was actually Ida who says this when refusing a lifeboat without her husband. Male Deaths *Seth Adkins 3 Year Old Boy *Scott G. Anderson Fleet *Richard Ashton John Hutchinson *Jason Barry Ryan *Andy Bennett Steward *Eric Braeden Jacob Astor *Paul Brightwell Hichens *Chris Byrne Steward *Mark Capri #4 *Marc Cass Steward #1 *Mark Lindsay Chapman Officer Wilde *Brendan Connolly Road Steward *Gregory Cooke Phillips *Chris Cragnotti Giglio *Simon Crane Officer Boxhall *Kevin De La Noy Officer Pitman *Barry Dennen Man *Leonardo DiCaprio Dawson *Ron Donachie Thomas King *Martin East Lee *Michael Ensign Guggenheim *Jonathan Evans-Jones Hartley *Thomas Fiss Spedden *Edward Fletcher Officer James Moody *Terry Forrestal Engineer Bell *Bernard Fox Archibald Gracie *Thomas Füri Member *Victor Garber Andrews *Werner Giger Member *Richard Graham Rowe *Ioan Gruffudd Officer Lowe *Lorenz Hasler Member *Paul Herbert Steward #2 *Bernard Hill Edward J. Smith *Erik Holland Dahl *Griffin Howell Class Passenger / Praying Man *Martin Hub Father *Jonathan Hyde Ismay *Martin Jarvis Duff Gordon *Craig Kelly Bride *James Lancaster Thomas R.D. Byles *Sean Lawlor Stoker Charles Hendrickson *Derek Lea Fireman Barrett *Don Lynch Spedden *Nick Meaney #2 *Sean Nepita Operator *Danny Nucci De Rossi *Mike O'Neal Room Crewman *Julian Oros Officer *Kevin Owers #3 *Oliver Page Barnes *Lew Palter Straus *Jonny Phillips Officer Lightoller *Steven Quale Room Worker *Ewan Stewart Officer William H. Murdoch *Béla Szedlák Member *Ferenc Szedlák Member *Rocky Taylor Cartmell *Reece P. Thompson III Irish Boy *R. Gern Trowbridge Man *Liam Tuohy Baker Joughin *Vern Urich in Water *Miguel Angel Varela Fimbres Class Youngster Without Lifesaver Jacket *John Walcutt Class Husband *David Warner Lovejoy *Billy Zane 'Cal' Hockley Female Deaths *Rosalind Ayres Duff Gordon *Kathy Bates Brown *Ellie Bensinger Room Girl *Fannie Brett Aubert *Charlotte Chatton Astor *Kathleen S. Dunn in Water *Frances Fisher Dewitt Bukater *Amy Gaipa Bolt *Jenette Goldstein Mother *Linda Kerns Class Woman *Rebecca Klingler at Stern *Laramie Landis Irish Girl *Alexandrea Owens Cartmell *Judy Prestininzi Woman *Elsa Raven Straus *Rochelle Rose of Rothes *Olivia Rosewood Marvin *Camilla Overbye Roos Dahl *Gloria Stuart Rose Dawson Calvert (possible) Category:Films Category:1997 Films Category:American Films Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Films directed by James Cameron Category:Films by 20th Century Fox Category:Films by Paramount Pictures Category:Drama Category:History Category:Romance Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Titanic Films Category:Comedy Category:PGA Award Winners Category:Rated PG-13 films Category:2.35:1 films Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners